


When dream comes to reality

by Saku015



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, High School, Love at First Sight, Male Friendship, Omega Verse, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Alpha JJ has always dreamed about finding his soulmate. He can not be happier when it finally happens.





	When dream comes to reality

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Courting.

As the oldest son of the Leroy family which was the most famous alpha family in Canada, JJ was raised to show the same amount of respect towards everyone, no matter what their second gender was. His father always said that you could not judge someone by their second gender, but by what kind of person they were. Due to that, you would become someone who would be respected by everyone, because you gave them the same respect in return.

JJ took his father’s words to his heart, so since he was in his second year of high school, he was the president of the student council and someone who was loved by most of the students. Of course, there were some who were jealous of his status, but they were the minority of the kids.

”Sweetheart, you will be late!” He heard his mother knocking on his door. 

He climbed out of bed, then went to the bathroom to do his morning routine. After that, we trudged down from the first floor to the kitchen. He found his mother in there and placed a kiss to her cheek as the woman prepared their lunch boxes. At the table, there was Otabek Altin, an exchange student who had been living with them from the first year of high school and his best friend.

”Good morning!” Otabek greeted him with a kind smile in the corner of his lips. He did not smile often, but his friend always lifted up his mood.

”You too!” JJ said as he sat down to the table and started eating his breakfast fast. That day was more exciting than the others. A new exchange student would come in their class from China.

”You seem really excited,” Otabek said, leaning closer. Of course, he knew why. JJ was sixteen years old, but he still did not find his true mate. When Otabek tried to persuade him that it was not a problem, JJ always retorted that it was easy for him – he had already found his omega when he was thirteen. Well, yes. An omega, who lived in Russia and had no idea who Otabek was.

”Of course I am!” JJ said, gulping the last bite of his breakfast. ”I can not wait to meet with that new face.”

 

The bell rang, signing the start of the first class and JJ was fidgeting in his seat. He was sweating and he had to take some deep breaths to calm his throbbing heart down. Otabek kicked his leg under the table as a helping method.

”Good morning, class!” Their teacher greeted them as she walked into the room. ”As you may know, we would greet a new exchange student in our circle today.” She turned towards the door, JJ following her every movement. ”Please, come in!”

JJ automatically leaned a little bit forward and because of what he saw, his jaw dropped. The girl was the most beautiful creature had ever seen. Her short black hair and shining sky blue eyes took his breath away. He felt as Otabek kicked him again. He might have felt fear when he heard how his breath caught in his throat. JJ reminded himself that he would say sorry later.

The girl was introduced as Isabella Yang, an exchange student from China. Isabella brushed a lock of black hair behind her ear as she looked at her new class with growing anxiety in her stomach. When their eyes met, the petite girl gasped a little as she stared into those two burning eyes.

”Y-yes?” She stuttered when she heard the teacher talking to her.

”You will get a guide who would help you in your first few weeks here,” she said, then looked at the black haired boy. ”Mr. Leroy, if you please!”

Isabella watched as said boy stood up from his seat and walked towards them. His alpha nature radiated from his every movement, however, he was not intimidating at all. When he reached them, he took her hand into his own and kissed it.

”It is nice to meet you, miss!” He said on a respectful voice which Izzy had never heard from an alpha before. She smiled at him which made the others’ ears turn pink. Izzy covered her mouth with her hand to silent her giggle.

”The pleasure is mine. Mr. Leroy!” She said, bowing her head a little.

”JJ! I mean… you can call me JJ,” JJ blabbered and wished the ground to sink him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw as his friend hit himself on the forehead.

”Um, if you two would be so kind and let go each others’ hands, I want to continue,” he heard his teachers’ voice.

Both of them looked at their intertwined fingers. The two teens blushed at the same time and stepped a few steps away from each other. JJ looked into the girls’ sparkling eyes again and decided that he would get Isabella Yang for himself on the most gentleman way possible.


End file.
